1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system and a data processing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system which can deliver a variety of broadcasting contents has come into wide use. For example, since a vestigial sideband (VSB) transmission scheme is employed as the digital broadcasting standard in North America and Korea, users can transmit/receive a variety of broadcasting programs. The VSB transmission scheme which is employed as the digital broadcasting standard in North America and Korea uses a single carrier scheme. A broadcast receiving system obtains system information necessary for transmitting/receiving a broadcast from a broadcast transmitting system through a program and system information protocol.